Through Time
by Katheryne B
Summary: Evelyn Brooks come home after serving 6 years as a surgeon in Irak. After a terrible car accident, She wakes up in Camelot...And her life was barely beginning
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**It's my first time trying to write a Merlin Fanfic...and of course, has you might guess, Sir Gawain is my favorite and I believe he deserves more than just Merlin/Gawain Stories **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Evelyn Brooks was finally home. After serving six years in a field's hospital outside of Bagdad, she was finally home.

Music loud in her car stereo, she never saw the other car, speeding in the opposite direction hitting her…

Evelyn had a brief moment of consciousness before she passed out. She saw lights and heard sirens and voices…but little she knew that her real life was just beginning.

Evelyn's POV

When Evelyn woke up, she was in a strange place. It was dark and cold.

_Where am I?_

She barely remembered what happened.

_I was in an accident_

The door, of wherever she was opened. Evelyn backed up against the wall, not knowing what was going to happen.

Then someone was thrown in…literally thrown in. It was a man. He fell, his face almost hitting the ground. She heard him groan and saw in him struggled to get up.

Her medical training kicked in instantly. She rushed to him to help him get up.

-Be careful, you're hurt…

The man didn't answer…he barely moved

-Can you tell me your name?

-Gawain.

-Gawain, I'm Evelyn. I'm going to help you.

He passed out.

_Oh shit_, she thought

She grabbed him; trying to pull him on the bench near the wall…

Once on it, she checked him quickly. He had several bruises on his body, a cut on his forehead and blood on his hands and his face. Evelyn guessed he was tortured. She had seen wounds like these on prisoners in IRAK.

She decided to just let him there…She couldn't do anything really; she had absolutely no medical equipment. She just made sure he was breathing and waited.

Gawain's POV

When Gawain came back to his senses, memories quickly came back, but at the same time, he didn't remember much.

He remembered his patrol being ambushed, the fight, the blood, the prison…and the girl

THE GIRL!

He opened his eyes and there she was. He hadn't dreamed it.

He tried to get up; putting his weight on his left arm…it hurt too much

He screamed. The girl came to him.

-Careful, you've dislocated your shoulder. You can't put weight on it.

He looked at her strait in the eyes. She really looked concerned…however she was.

-Are you a physician?

-Yes…

-Can you fix it?

For a minute, she didn't answer

-…Yes, but it's going to hurt. I don't have anything to numb the pain…

-Just fix it

She hesitated

-All right. Lean against the wall please

She placed one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder, he heard her take a deep breath

-One, two, three

It was the worst pain he ever felt in his life…she pushed and pulled so hard, and his shoulder went back in place. He was painful, but it was short lived and it felt much better now.

-I'm sorry. I told you it would hurt.

He smiled a little.

-Thank you, he said

-You're welcome

She smiled back

-How are you?

-My name Evelyn

Gawain took a second to look at her. She had thick dark hair, but light hazelnut eyes…

_Kind eyes_ he thought.

Deep down, he knew he could trust her.

-And why are you here Evelyn? It's no place for a Lady

-Well I don't know. I don't remember. I don't know where I am or how I got here…

He could feel the sadness in her voice

-We're in the Kingdom of Mortia, its north of Camelot, where I am from

Evelyn's expression suddenly changed.

Camelot?

How was that remotely possible?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I wasn't expecting followers already!**

**So here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy**

_Camelot…Whoa…_

-Are you all right? He asked

-Yeah…I'm just processing what you just said.

She smiled. Evelyn couldn't believe what Gawain just told her. The accident made travel through time…that was impossible or was it?

-What do you do in Camelot? She asked

_Better change the subject_

-I'm a Knight

_A knight…great_

_- _It's kind of like being a soldier, I suppose

-Yes, but better. Forgive me for asking, but how to you know so much about medicine? It's not often that a woman becomes a physician, most of the time they're accused of witchcraft.

Evelyn laughed

-Witchcraft doesn't exist, said Evelyn bluntly

-Here it does, yes.

Evelyn looked at him and frowned.

-You're not from around here are you?

_Oh No_

-No

-Then from where?

-I'm not sure if you would believe me, to be franc

-Tell me

-Would you believe me if I told you I come from another country, another time? Asked Evelyn

-I'm not sure I understand…

-I'm from the 2000th millennium. For me, Camelot and King Arthur are in history books…hell it's more of a legend anyway.

Gawain didn't answer at first

-Well anything possible right. Like I said, around here, magic and sorcery whether we want it or not rules our lives. But don't worry you're secret's safe with me.

He winked at Evelyn. She didn't respond

-I guess that's why you know so much about medicine? He asked

_Well look at that, he believes me_

-I was trained as a doctor when I was in the army.

-You were in the army?

-Yeah, it's a common choice where I come from. I spent 6 years in a field hospital.

-That's long.

-Yes it is.

And they just kept talking like that for a while, until Evelyn fell asleep.

Gawain's POV

The Girl, Evelyn, had finally got to sleep. And she actually looked very peaceful giving the circumstances.

Gawain suddenly heard commotion outside…like they were under attack or something.

Getting up on the bench, he could see through a small window. Men were running around.

_Oh yes, something definatly's going on_

He looked at Evelyn…

What he should do? Should he wake her?

The least he could do was to take her with him after what she did to fix his shoulder. And she was kind of lost and alone…Maybe she could stay in Camelot.

Sir Gawain wasn't going to leave a damsel in distress no was he?

But could she even be considered in distress? And Gawain had to admit that he was curious about her and where she came from.

He decided to wake her up anyway.

He walked to where she was, lightly touched her shoulder

She woke up in a jolt

-Come, we're getting out.

-What?

- I think I found a way out. They seem to be under attack…it could be some of my fellow knights

Evelyn got up.

Gawain lured a guard near the door, knocked him out and grabbed the keys. Next thing they knew they were out.

Once they got outside, they decided to make a run for the nearest wood patch.

To Evelyn, it wasn't very scary. After 6 years in Irak and of aerial raids, sword fights were pretty easy…They were just messier.

Has they made it to the woods, Sir Gawain tripped, fell and rolled down the hill.

Evelyn had to force herself not to laugh.

-Are you alright? She asked

-I'm fine

But has he got and tried to walk, Evelyn could see that he wasn't

_Poor guy…she thought_

Evelyn ran towards him

-Looks like you've sprained your ankle

-What if it's broken?

-It's not broken. Can you walk on it?

-Yes.

Gawain took a small step…more like a leap than step

-but it hurts

-It's normal. Once you get back to Camelot stay off it for a week and you'll be fine.

-Come

She took his arm and placed it around her shoulder to support the weight. They continued walking…Slowly but surely.

They walked for maybe an hour, maybe more when Evelyn decided to stop and let Gawain rest.

-Let me see your ankle.

His ankle was swollen but nothing more. Applying pressure near the main bones she asked:

-Does this hurt?

He gestured no

-And this?

-Neither

-That's good. It's going to heal faster. She said with a smile

Suddenly heard noises and the ground started to tremble a little. Someone was coming.

Evelyn helped Gawain get up and then they were surrounded by knights in red capes.

Gawain was happy.

One of the knights got off his horse. He walked towards them and he and Gawain hugged. Evelyn didn't really understand but she assumed he was a friend.

-It's good to see you Leon, said Gawain

-Good to see you. We thought you were dead, but you know Arthur, he never rests until we're sure.

Gawain laughed

-Leon this is Lady Evelyn, she saved my life. We were heading back for Camelot but I hurt my ankle. She has knowledge of medicine.

-Milady, on behalf off all the knights of Camelot, Thank you.

-You're welcome. I was just doing my duty…Sir.

Gawain presented her to three other fellow knights, Sir Percival, Sir Mordred and Sir Phillip. They were all very nice but most of all glad that their friend was all right.

Then another knight brought up a horse. Leon helped Gawain on it.

Gawain turned to Evelyn, extending his hand

-My lady, he said a smile

-Oh I can walk…

-Nonsense come on. I insist. He said

Evelyn took his hand and he pulled her on the horse behind him. Out of reflex, she grabbed his waist to hold on to.

Gawain kicked his horse and they followed the others knights back to Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear followers, here is chapter 3**

**Sorry I took so long but I've been really busy at school.**

**Please tell me what think**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

King Arthur, as usual, was training with his knights. But that morning, they overdid it a little. So much that Arthur fell…he wasn't getting up.

Merlin ran to him.

Arthur wasn't breathing

-We should get Gaius, said Percival seeing that he wasn't getting up

-Gaius isn't here, he's gathering herbs!

-We need to do something, added Elyan

Merlin didn't know what to do.

-Then we find someone who can help him.

Gawain left the training area quickly, back towards the citadel. It didn't took him long to find who he had in mind.

-Evelyn

She turned to face him

-Good morning Sir Gawain.

-Evelyn we need your help NOW! Arthur's been wounded.

Evelyn didn't waste a minute. She followed Gawain back to the training area; Arthur was on the ground.

She lowered herself to his level, holding her hair back and placing her ear to see if he was breathing.

-He's barely breathing. His lung has collapsed. We need to get this armor off now. NOW!

Merlin proceeded. Evelyn turned around to the other knights. She recognize Sir Leon and Sir Mordred

-What happened? She said seriously

Nobody answered.

-It's all right. If you want me to save is life you have to tell me what happened.

-It was an accident; I hit him in the ribs the mass…we were training. The Shield should have stopped it…I…Don't understand, said Leon

He looked very concerned. She could feel it in his voice.

-It's all right Sir Leon, like you said it was an accident.

Once the armor was off, Evelyn put her hand in a fist and hit Arthur has hard as we could, to try to get him to breathe…No luck

_I have to get the air out…I have to crack him_

-I need a small knife please.

Gawain handed her one. Then very carefully, Evelyn made a nice small vertical cut below Arthur's throat, just before the collarbone…To get the air out.

It wasn't really the best way to do this, but giving the circumstances, it would work. Being a surgeon for the army had though her that, to be able to give care and help people with almost anything available.

She hit Arthur on the chest one more time and placed her ear next to it again. There was a small noise, Arthur choked.

He was breathing. He regained consciousness and tried to get up on his own.

-Whoa Sir slowly…said Evelyn

But he blacked out again.

All knights signed at the same time.

-It's all right; it's just a pressure drop. His body is recovering from the trauma. Said Evelyn in a re assuring tone.

-He needs some rest now. It's safe to move him now.

Leon and Sir Percival took care of it, as Evelyn watch them leaving the training area

-Thank you, said Merlin

-Your Welcome, if you need me, don't hesitate. My name is Evelyn

-I know, Gawain told me about you. I'm Merlin.

The next morning

The next morning, Sir Gawain was sent to bring Evelyn to the see the King.

He knocked and entered.

-The King wants to see you Lady Evelyn.

-Please, just call me Evelyn, or Evee…That's how my friends used to call me.

Gawain smiled

-But Evelyn is such a lovely name. He grinned

Evelyn rolled her eyes a little.

-At least lose the Lady title.

-Not a chance.

She followed Gawain to the throne room.

It was full of people.

-Ah Lady Evelyn, said Arthur

He was sitting next to his wife, holding her hand.

-Your highness, I get that you are well?

-Yes I am all thanks to you.

-I was just doing what I could to help Sir.

-I appreciate that more than I can express. Sir Gawain tells me you save his life as well? Is that true?

-Well, he wasn't in real danger but yes, I did help him back to a full recovery.

Evelyn wasn't really sure what to do…

-Anyhow, I think that you should stay in Camelot and work has a physician here at the castle.

-That's very generous of you Sir, but I do want to steal Gaius's job. He's the physician here, is he not?

-Sir If I may, said Gaius

Arthur nodded at Gaius

-My dear, you wouldn't be stealing my job. You see, I'm getting old and I could use some help around the castle now and then, there is always plenty to do.

-All right then.

-Excellent!

The King got up and shook her hand.

-Merlin here will show to your new quarters, in the same wing as Gaius. Anything you need don't hesitate and ask Merlin. I'm very grateful and very happy that you are staying with us.

-You are very generous Sir and do not ever hesitate to come ask for help. . Any of you, for that matter.

She bowed and left with Merlin, smiling to herself.

_Looks like I'm staying in Camelot after all_

Sir Gawain, on his side, was thinking the same thing.

Later

Later, at the beginning of the evening, Gawain decided to casually walk near Evelyn's new quarters…He had Merlin to thank for telling him where exactly.

There was something about the woman that he found very intriguing…and she was beautiful…what more could he ask for?

He crossed her path in the hall

-Evelyn

-Sir Gawain

-Looks like you are staying in Camelot after all

-Looks like it. I have to thank you though, for convincing the King to let me stay.

-Oh it was nothing. A fair reward for helping me out I think, he said with a smile

There was an awkward silence

Evelyn actually wondered what he was doing here at this time. She had heard many rumors of him being a famous ladies man and that he often spent his free time at the Rising Sun, the local tavern.

Although, she had to admit he looked better in his Camelot red cape and armor than what she found him in.

-I was going for a Drink at the Rising Sun, I was wondering if you would join me?

Evelyn though about it for a minute

-All right…Why not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so much time to update but I got super loaded with school work.**

**So here's chapter 4! **

**The next one will be a Gawain centered chapter, to see how he handles all this: p**

**Enjoy!**

Life in Camelot wasn't so bad after all.

Ever since King Arthur had appointed Evelyn as a second court physician, she actually didn't feel so bored has she had been at the beginning.

Evelyn quickly became good friends with Merlin, who took a lot of his time to explain to her how things worked here in Camelot. One other thing Evelyn did was to learn either from Gaius or from books was the knowledge of plants. At the beginning she didn't thought about it, but being a doctor with no equipment or medication wasn't so easy. But nonetheless, she learned pretty quickly and proceeded to keep a stock of everything she thought she might need. Of course, she would have given anything for a pair of gloves, a stethoscope and some morphine from time to time.

Other than that, she loved living in Camelot.

But one thing bordered her a little… Gawain. She didn't really understand what was going on between them or if it could even be considered as "something".

They went for a drink some time ago but nothing more. Of course he was busy, she was busy but still.

Evelyn liked Gawain. She liked him from the moment they got out of the prison cell.

And not to mention all those rumors that she kept hearing around the Castle. Apparently every serving girl was in love with him. Was she now one of them?

She walked past the training area and she saw him. He was fighting with Percival. She could hear him laugh from where she was. She smiled.

But she could also hear a bunch of girls giggling near her.

She rolled her eyes and left.

What she didn't know, was that Gawain actually saw her watching him.

A week later

The King had organised a tournament.

Camelot was suddenly buzzing with people from all around the kingdom. Evelyn didn't think that much people would come.

But a tournament also meant that she, Gaius and even Merlin had to attend if someone would get hurt.

Evelyn was standing on the side of the jousting area with Merlin.

-So what is the point of this tournament exactly? She asked Merlin

-It's merely for fun, but mostly for kingdom. It's a way of maintaining good relations between the kingdoms

Merlin could see that Evelyn wasn't convinced.

-And people don't actually kill themselves. They are rules and last one standing wins.

-But they do get wounded?

- Sometimes yes.

-So it's merely a contest? Men beating each other with weapons for fun?

-Kind of…

Evelyn smirked

-And who usually wins at this tournament? She asked

Merlin laughed

-Arthur.

-Really?

-Yes. Although there was one time he won because of Gawain.

-No way!

They heard trumpets; it was the signal that the first round was to start.

-Better go and prepare your stuff; it's going to start soon.

-Right. See you later then.

Evelyn left and went to what she thought was the medical tent…It wasn't.

Instead she came in on Sir Gawain… getting dressed.

-OH… I'm so sorry!

He was shirtless. It took all her energy to try to concentrate not staring at him and his body…

He was pretty cut. Different from the modern significance of cut, but still…

_What are you doing, don't stand there. She though_

-I thought that was the medical…whatever. I'm going to go now, before I embarrass myself even more.

She turned around to leave.

-Wait.

Evelyn stopped.

-Aren't you going to wish me luck? He asked

-It's customary for a Lady to give a token of luck to a Knight…he said with grin on his face and still hadn't put a stupid his shirt on.

Evelyn smiled; and turned around to face him. She didn't really have anything to give him but somehow she was thinking about it.

Then, she didn't know what went through her but she walked to him, tip toed and kissed him on the cheek.

-Good Luck, she said softly

_What are you doing, she though_

She left quickly.

While she was walking away, her thought were erupting like a volcano

_Get a grip…you're a doctor for crying out loud._

_It's like you've never seen this before._

_And why on earth did I kiss him?_

_Oh shut up!_

Rethinking the scene, she soon realised

_Oh lord he is never going to let this go._

The tournament went well. A couple of minor cuts, bruises, one concussion and one broken collarbone

And, not that she was even surprise, but this year, Sir Gawain won.

Evelyn smiled has she saw the celebrations starting.

Later

During the evening, Evelyn couldn't assist to the celebrations because she needed to keep an eye on some knights who were more in a critical state than others. One of them was Sir Richard, who received a severe blow to the head and suffered from a concussion.

Another knight came in.

-My Lady, I'm Sir Philip. I just came to incure of my friend Sir Richard.

-That is very nice of you. He is sleeping now. He should be back on his feet in a couple of days. But he won't be able to fight or train for at least two weeks to make sure the body has fully recovered.

-I thank you for this information.

-You are welcome.

When Sir Philip left, it was already late; Evelyn decided it was time to retire for the night.

On her way back to her chambers, she crossed paths with a very drunk Gawain.

-Ah, My lucky charm, he said with a wide smile

- I heard congratulations were in order.

- Oh well, I am the best you know.

Evelyn laughed a little.

-Really? I thought you had to let Arthur win.

-Nah…Not always.

There was a moment of silence during which, even in his drunken state, Gawain couldn't keep his eyes away from Evelyn's face.

It made Evelyn uncomfortable

-So… she started to say

Gawain closed the gap between them, blocking her in against the wall.

-Did you know that Evelyn means hazelnut?

_What?_

Evelyn rolled her eyes and smiled.

-No it doesn't.

-Yes it does. And it fits perfectly well…, he aid bringing his face so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek

- Hazelnut, just like the color of your eyes.

_He's so drunk, thought Evelyn_

There was another silence…and for a moment there, Evelyn though he was going to kiss her…

_You are so falling for him, you idiot._

She then forgot everything. From the rumors to his drunken state and only memories of him with no shirt on came flowing back in her mind.

_Oh kiss me already…she thought_

They stayed there staring at each other.

But then, a bunch of people, mostly knights, came out of nowhere.

-Gawain what are you going,

- Come on, we are going to the Rising Sun…

Gawain left and followed them.

Evelyn stayed in her spot, no sure what to make out of what just happened.

_Clearly there is something between us_

She then walked back to her chambers and even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop thinking about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm back.**

**Sorry it took me so long but I was in a huge writer's block.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Cath**

The next morning, Gawain woke up an awful headache. Nothing unusual, but awful nonetheless. What was unusual was the empty place beside him. Normally, he would have brought a lady friend back with him. But not yesterday.

No. Why did he come back alone anyhow?

He then remembered everything…Evelyn. Even in his drunken state he actually had enough control over himself. He wondered why. If he was not mistaken something was stirring between them…or at least he had some effect on her. He didn't dislike the idea for one bit. Slowly running his hands on his face and in his hair he got out of bed and got dressed.

After eating his breakfast, he started to walk in search of Merlin, only to find him really busy with armor pieces.

"Merlin…what are you doing?" he asked looking at his friend.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm polishing Arthur's armor. I think he's a little pissed you won yesterday." he said.

Gawain didn't answer. He only smiled.

"How are you feeling? You look like hell" said Merlin.

"Like a champion with a hangover" he answered grinning.

Merlin laughed. Gawain sat next to him and took a piece of Arthur's armor and started polishing it.

"Arthur can't expect us to let him win every time you know." He added while rubbing the armor.

"You got lucky that's all" stated Merlin bluntly.

Gawain smiled, "Oh yes" he whispered, thinking about his lucky charm and the events of the tournament.

"The best kind of luck " he added smilling.

"Really?" asked Merlin

"Really."

XXXXX

Later that afternoon, they walked in courtyard. Everybody kept stopping to congratulate him. Gawain didn't mind having all the attention. Until he saw her walking towards them.

"Merlin. Gawain." Evelyn said with a smile

"Hey Evee." Said Merlin

Gawain was just standing there, listening to Merlin and Evelyn talking something… but he couldn't stop stairing at Evelyn. And Merlin noticed it.

She then smiled and left. As she was walking away, Gawain was still looking in her direction. He saw Merlin's killing look very soon after.

"What?" asked Gawain

"I saw that. Best luck in the world unh?" he said punching his friend on the shoulder. " I mean, is there ever a girl you're not attracted to?"

"I don't think so…No"

XXXXX

That night, even though he had celebrated a lot the night before, Gawain went to the Rising Sun with a couple of fellow knights.

Sitting there and enjoying his drink Gawain couldn't help but to over ear what others were saying behind him…quickly forgetting what his own friends were saying.

"She is really beautiful I grant you. She's also very nice to; she fixed me up the other day without a word."

"Well I'll tell ya, it's much more interesting to get fix up by her than by Gaius'." said the other male voice.

_They are talking about Evelyn that's sure_, Gawain though

And knowing that, it caught Gawain's attention even more.

"Well I saw here first my friend." Another man added.

He heard glasses clinging, people laughing, as if the people were cheering to something.

_No…I saw her first. _He though

And it was the truth. He was the one who brought her back to Camelot after all.

Who were these men anyway? The thought was killing him yet he didn't want to turn around to show that he was listening to their conversation.

Instead he got up. Since it was his turn to pay for the drinks he casually walked to the bar, got the drinks and came back. It gave him a good look at the table behind him. He saw them…Sir Philip. Gawain didn't like Sir Philip.

And for one the first time in his life, Gawain realised he didn't like other men talking about a women…He realised he was jealous.


End file.
